Shattered Rose
by Zimpson11
Summary: The Mikaelson family is a ruling king family, which dominates many towns and countries. It is a quite cruel kingdom and therefore other cities and countries fear them. So when King Vikram is told to give his most precious thing, he decides to give his daughter in order to avoid war. Macy Rose has to deal with their cruelty as well as their affection. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'I like to remind people of our good will as well as our powerful domain.' Michael said as he took on his rope. 'I understand, but asking the king of Jinna to give his daughter seems to be a demonstration of power more than good will.' Esther said as she helped him. 'I didn't ask for his daughter. I asked for the thing he loved at most as a sign of good will. I admit that I was surprised when he was so honest.'

'Men from Jinna are always honest. You must have known that. We are the bigger and stronger kingdom, but we must remember to stay on the better side.'

'I was thinking gold and treasures, but I must say that having a girl from Jinna in our uniform population could be exotic.'

'Jinna is oversee, Michael. They are completely different from us in appearance and behaviour. This is a clash of cultures.'

'I would like to see how the women in Jinna are.'

'As I hear she is not a good example.'

'What do you mean?'

'She is known to be a rebel. She has been revolting her own status and her own society.'

'And how would you know?' He turned around to face her.

'I have been asking the witches.'

'And what did they say?'

'They are saying that she is unique but that her manners can shock even her own people. She is coming because she has duty toward the people in the country.'

'At least she is noble.'

'I just think that she might cause us some problem.'

'I am sure she will.' He smiled and kissed her. She smiled too as her husband's adventures side, and then calmly placed her arm around his. They walked out of their room to go for breakfast, where three men and one woman were waiting for them. Michael had barely sat down before he announced the arrival of a new guest. 'We are going to have a guest in our home. King Vikram from Jinna has given his daughter away as sign of good will.' The oldest son, Elijah, almost dropped his fork as he said, 'A girl from Jinna? They are savages. I believe that you have taught us that. Those people have a loose moral, and they are not supposed to be among civilized people.'

'A woman with loose moral might be convenient.' The youngest son, Kol, laughed.

The one in the middle merely smiled with his brother, and the daughter protested, 'why would we need any of those savages in our house.'

'The king is merely doing what I have asked.'

'I don't know whether I should pity or admire his honesty.' Nicklaus said.

'I have felt the same dilemma.' The king laughed with him. The queen was the only one, who had remained silent. She had always admired the countries code of honour, honesty and bravery but at the same time, she was unhappy to know that the unfamiliar was seeking resident in their own home. She only prayed that the girl was as noble as the witches had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The waves and wind were in harmony, but there was storm beyond sight. The brown eyes watched her home disappear as her body was moving toward the unknown land. Despite her long and big braid, which was decorated with small white flowers, her dark and long hair was pushed back by the cold wind, which caressed her brown skin. She had never been outside her town, and suddenly she was forced to cross seas and oceans to reach a destination beyond her knowledge. The worst part was that she was forced to do it because another man's wish. Her decision to follow her father's order had nothing to do with her love to him but her duty as human. However, she felt regret and pain.

'If you are hoping to find your answers in the ocean you will be disappointed.' A familiar voice spoke from behind. She turned around to face Damon Salvatore, who was smirking to her. 'I do not recall that I have asked for your opinion.' She began to walk but was stopped by him as he grabbed her. 'Oh come on, sweetie. I am not such a bad man.'

'Your manners indicate otherwise!' She spat as she pulled her arm away from him.

'I didn't expect a savage to talk about manner.' He said as he stepped closer. Without moving away she mocked him as she said, 'Am I a savage? You are the one who have come to take something that doesn't belong to you!' She rushed away aggressively. Damon couldn't help to smile as he watched her walk away; but his smile became broader when his brother spoke from behind, 'If you are not careful than she might complain to the king.'

'Like they care for a savage's opinion.'

'She seems more civilised than you.'

He smirked, 'I can't help it. She is tempting me.'

'She is disgust by you.'

'Who cares for her opinion?' He said as he walked away.

'And this has absolutely nothing to with Katherine?'

'Why would this have anything to do with her?' He replied in a defending tone, which clearly showed his guilt.

'She going to the Castle; and you want to make Katherine jealous by showing affection for another woman.'

'Look at you; putting the pieces together.'

'You have to let her go.'

'I have. That is why she married that son-of-a-king.' He replied with disgust.

'She was playing you.'

'Now, Brother, aren't you forgetting your own role in this?' He smiled devilishly

'I am not; but I have moved on while you are still waiting for her. She has proven that she is devilish woman, who cares for herself more than others.'

'Isn't it charming?' He laughed pulled the rope to move the sail.

'She has married the prince, Damon. Don't piss her off. She will sacrifice you without even blinking.'

'She is determined.'

'She is sick.'

'I like a little fever.' He grinned to himself.

Stefan merely watched his brother and shook his head in disappointment. He walked off the deck; and due to his state of mind, he walked into the same woman, who had just fought with his brother. However, she was polite and spoke calmly. Her different accent was intriguing, and her brown eyes stared at him warmly. 'Pardon me, Younger Salvatore.'

'Ms. Rose, I am the one to apologize. I was not paying attention to my path.'

'That can be quite dangerous.' She smiled and continued, 'I assume you have had another discussion with your brother. If you don't mind, can I ask who this Katherine is?'

'You will meet her soon. She is the wife of Prince Nicklaus.'

'I thought she was a common citizen.'

'She was once, but then she got married to the prince. She fooled us both and chose wealth and power.'

'I see. I am sorry to know that even outside the kingdom, there are corrupt souls; but what else could I expect. When the domain is cruel, how can the people be otherwise?' She said with pain and anger.

She was not happy to hear his own country be criticized by a stranger's tongue. She was a stranger and curious creature, who had not the decency to censor her thoughts when they were not kind. Many unkind and harsh words escaped her tongues. Even her expressions mimic them, and she often breathed heavily which would blossom her chest. Her black garments were too revealing as they showed much of the shoulders. Even her ankles were visible when she sat down. Although, he did notice that her chest were well preserved. He couldn't help to think that she hid her chest more than the queen and princess. Her appearance was contradictory. Her long and big hair was always bound in a braid which would reveal her feminine body but her garments would cover them well as they were quite loose and bound by one white belt.

'You should not talk like this to the King. He is not a tolerating man.' Stefan warned when his thought had allowed him.

'I will not fear a coward who constantly needs to prove his power. I am not tolerating woman.' She said in a proud tone. It was another contradiction for Stefan. For him, to be a woman meant to be a tolerating being. However, he did agree with her. She did truly not seem to be tolerating at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crowd could be seen from a great distance. She could already feel the many eyes observing her as if she was an object to be admired and commented on. The amount of people grew as they came closer to the shore. More and more eyes stared at the ship, and more gazes turned to her. When the movement stopped, she decided to calmly walk down and ignore every judging eye. When she came of the ship, the many people made a way for her and revealed six royals at the end of the long line. Her eyes were only directed toward the king, who stared back with eyes as blue as the ocean that had parted her from home. His smile exposed his arrogance and power-sickness. Without hesitation and with her head high she walked toward him, regardless of all the people admiring gazes. Her brown skin and dark, broad hair was in their eyes a unique beauty. For men she was a temptation as they had never seen so much skin on a woman. There was a desire to stare at her and to follow her curves as she passed them.

Many were surprised to know how attractive her unusual appearance was but most of them all was Elijah surprised to see her. He did not see her as a lady but appearance had a strong impact. Her brown eyes showed that she had a stubborn nature. He was indeed surprised by her, and most of by her quite revealing and yet covering clothes. The next to admire her was Klaus but he was not as surprised as he was fascinated. She was a single among the many people. He too admired her eyes but he also caught himself finding her lack of proper clothing attractive. The woman of the family did not form any opinion about her but they did perceive her attractiveness. The King felt a momentary gladness over her father foolishness as he watched the many eyes gazing his conquer. The last but not the least at all was Kol, who didn't bother to hide his desiring gaze. She was as no woman he had met. He didn't only admire her eyes but also the determined expression they gave her.

She stopped in front of the king but didn't say anything. Instead she forced him to speak, 'you must Macy Rose.'

'Indeed I am.' She simply replied without a bow or any sign of polite greeting. Esther and Rebekah watched her with disbelieve, but the king and his sons couldn't help to smile. The king continued, 'Welcome to Wishrial. We have been looking forward for your arrival.'

'Thank you for your politeness.' A word was missing in those sentences, and though, there was no need for it, the absence made the meaning of the word stronger.

'This is my wife and the queen, Esther. This is my oldest, alive son, Elijah. This is my second son, Nicklaus; and this is the youngest son, Kol. This is my daughter, Rebekah.' She greeted them all with a simple gaze, which most of them returned in disbelief. Kol had decided to give a small smile with a wink. It was her turn to be surprised but she managed to hide it better than any of them by merely turning her gaze away. Kol could smile more at this and feel how his fascination increased with her cold behaviour. 'We are happy to have you here,' The king smiled.

'I believe there wasn't really any other option.'

Elijah finally decided that she was a savage after all. Her manners overcame her almost-civilized appearance, but Michael just continued his smile and said, 'let us go inside and have some privacy. You must be quite tired after this journey.' She didn't reply but mere followed the king into the big castle, white castle. The dining room and the hallway were bigger than she could have imagined. Every furniture was made out mahogany and the wall contrasted the beautifully. The lights were big and charming, and the fragment of the castle appeared to be constructed with great care and carefulness. She was impressed but managed to only show some of it.

'Stella will show you your room.' The king said as a maid came from the kitchen, and five men were bringing her luggage to the room. However, Macy didn't move. Instead she stared coldly at the King and demanded, 'What purpose will I have here?'

'I haven't decided yet.' He replied and gave gestured her to follow the maid. She considered staying but due to her tired body and exhausted mind, she decided to go. There was quite a long distance to the room so Macy began to question Stella, 'I was informed that Nicklaus was married, but I have not seen his wife yet.'

'The prince has sent her to meet her parents. She will returned shortly, as they king has called for her.'

'The king? why didn't the prince do it himself?'

'At this question Stella remained quite. Her eyes turned in many ways as if she was looking for escape. Her entire body showed her anxiety. 'Is something wrong?' Macy asked suspiciously.

'Not at all, Madam'

'Then answer my question.'

'The prince often sends the princess away.' was the sole answer. Nothing more was said but by looking at Stella nothing more was needed. 'Why did the prince marry her?'

'It was a very dear request from the king.'

'The king? Why would he ask for that?'

'He is a wise man, who insisted on his son's good fortune.'

Macy suddenly stared at Stella. She finally noticed that Stella was quite an old woman with many grey hairs but beautiful blue eyes. 'What good fortune? I believe that the woman was a common citizen?'

'The king meant that she would be a good influence on the prince.'

'The king has a curious taste!' Macy cried mockingly. There was no answer to that. They finally reached their destination, and the five men left but they all glanced at Macy before they left. It was a quick but deep look which studied her from top to toe. She felt their eyes and the anger raised in her. She ordered Stella to leave her alone. When the door was closed, she calmly moved toward the balcony. She watched the ocean that parted her from her humanity, and the waves that had brought her there. She cursed them both and they looked down as she wondered if life worth living anymore. She could easily end the suffering before it had started; and why shouldn't she? The king was a cruel man, and his plan for her would be no less. She could defeat him in his own game.

* * *

* **Sorry for double uploading chapter 3 - I was not happy for my first upload so I changed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Dinner is served, Madam.' Stella called and pulled Macy out of her thoughts.

'Stop calling me Madam. You can call me Macy or Rose. Second, I will be down as soon as I freshen up.' She ordered annoyed. This sort of formality was too absurd for her.

'Yes, Mad -... Rose.'

'Alright, Stella; you can leave now.'

Stella obeyed without any further comments. The sun was already on its way down. For some seconds, Macy lazily stared at the sun before she moved toward the mirror. The many flowers in her hair was destroyed and mixed into the darkness. She sighed again but slowly began to release her hair from the braid. It covered her back completely and reached down to her hips. She brushed all the flowers out until only the darkness was left. She bound her hair again but not in a braid. Instead it became loose pony tail. She washed her face, changed her close and with one little bottle of black coal. She decorated her eyes with two dark lines.

When she approached the table, the king, the queen and the princess had not arrived yet. There were only the three sons, who observed with same admiration as they had before. She took a seat at one corner, which was distanced from all of them. She paid them no attention and merely stared at the down going sun as she waited for the king. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long. The remaining family came to the table, and dinner was served.

For a moment Macy just stared at the food but with a deep breath she turned to look at the king, and she asked him again, 'What will I do here?'

The king took a bite and smiled to her, 'I haven't decided yet.'

'I don't believe you.'

Esther and Rebekah looked at her with horror but Elijah was the only one to speak, 'We prefer better manners at the table, like respect for the king.'

'Better manners? Respect?' She mocked aggressively, 'I am surprised to know you know these words. Do not forget that you were the one to bring me here. You are the one that have parted me from my home and turned me into an object, which every person gaze on lustfully. You do not get to lecture me about better manners or respect, prince. Because you have already shown that you have no regard for these virtues.'

'You tongue is quite sharp, Macy. It won't help you.' Michael replied with smirk.

'The tongue is created for telling the true, not for helping corruption.' She remained stubborn and stared into his eyes without fear or concern.

'This is outrages. Are you going to let her talk like that, father?' Rebekah almost yelled.

'For now' was the cold answer, and it was followed by deadly, evil smile. Despite her anger and frustration, Macy managed to remain quite for the rest of the dinner. However, she was the first to leave and she only excused herself with cold politeness, which appeared to disgust Elijah more than before. Stella followed her clumsily as Mace hastily walked away. Only Nicklaus and Kol appeared to be rather impressed or at least fascinated by her sharp tongue and lack of politeness. Their gaze followed her movements and when she suddenly turned toward the garden, they both exchanged a meaningful look and smile.

'How can such horrible homes has such a rich garden?' Macy accused rather than asked.

'The queen cares for her plants?' Stella answered unsure whether it was the right answer or not.

'Is it allowed to eat these fruit?' Macy asked as her eyes were fixed on a big and mighty apple tree. 'Indeed it is.' Stella smiled and was about to pick an apple for her; but Macy stopped her. 'No, not that one; I want that one.' She pointed at an apple which was red as blood, and it had a beautiful shape, which clearly revealed its sugary taste.

'I am not sure how to get that one, Mad -... Rose.'

'You don't have to do it all. I will do it myself.' She smiled satisfied. She approached the tree and rolled up her sleeves and revealed more her brown sleeves. She pulled a little of her dress up and bound it in her belt so it was stuck. More of her legs were exposed, which made Stella exclaim loudly, 'Madam! Rose! Madam! What are you doing?' Indifferent by the loud exclamations she began to climb up at the tree. She had done it before many times even though her father hated it. She reached the top and sat down on the large and solid branch.

Stella's voice had caught Kol's attention, who had rushed toward them. When he saw Stella standing alone, his first thought was that Macy had run away but then he followed her gaze and found Macy sitting in the tree and reaching for an able. For a moment she just admired the fruit, ignoring every disturbing sound. She only felt the calm wind and the beautiful scenery. Kol observed her as her lips moved closer to the apple. She putted her teeth in and by her expression she enjoyed the taste greatly. Kol began to smile at her but Stella continually begged Macy to come down. After few other bites, Macy sighed heavily again and said, 'I am coming, Stella. Stop your yelling.' But as she tried to get up from the branch, her foot slipped. She fell down on the branch below, which saved her life but as she tried to move, pain overwhelmed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she tried to move, her cries became louder and she realized that her arm was broken. 'She is hurt! She needs help!' cried Stella. 'I am fine! I will manage.' She yelled down to both of them. The yelling and crying had caught the attention of the rest of the family, who were rushing toward Kol and Stella. At their arrival, they were continually surprised. At first, it was to know that Macy was in the tree. Secondly, they were in shock when they saw the state of her clothes. Her legs and arms were exposed to the princes. Thirdly, they were shocked to know that Macy was hurt. Kol explained the situation.

'We can't get her down from the tree, it is too high. She is almost by the top!' Rebekah half smiled.

'I said I will get myself down.' Macy yelled as she forced herself to move despite the piecing pain. With one arm she moved around in hope to find an easy way down; however, she didn't. Instead she pressed her teeth together and climbed down with the broken arm. Stubbornly, she fought against the pain and continued to do what most would have called impossible. She tried to put all the pressure on one arm but at times cries of pain escaped her lips. Amazed by her courage, Elijah stepped closer to the tree without noticing. However, it was for the best as half way down, Macy suddenly lost her grip and fell. As reflex, Elijah stepped another step closer and grabbed her. The pain, injuries and new inflected wounds exhausted her to a great extent. Her eyes closed and her body fell into a coma-like state.

_There were green trees everywhere. Boys and girls were running on the street after the carriages. Macy was among them and she was the fastest. She was the first to reach it when it stopped, but she a disappointed expression covered her smile. Step-mother Choti walked down. Her cold gaze pierced Macy. As she walked away, she whispered, 'you won't last for long.' _

'Madam, Madam' Stella's voice was gentle as one hand caressed her. She calmly opened her eyes. It was morning. Her arm was wrapped in a thin white sheet. Her wounds were cleaned. 'I told you to not call me Madam.' Macy said in exhausted tone. She tried to get up, and Stella helped her as she said, 'the king have determined your destiny.' Macy looked at her with questioning eyes.

'What have he decided?'

'He hasn't said it yet. He is waiting for you.'

Macy rushed up but the pain made her weak and claimed for a supporter. Slowly, gently and elegantly, they both walked down to hall with throne, where the king was companied by many different people including his family. When he saw Macy, he smiled and spoke loudly, 'The guest of honour has arrived to receive her verdict.' Every pair of eyes was directed toward her, but she ignored them as locked her gaze on the king. His smile became wider and continued, 'as you all are aware, King Vikram from Jinna has given us his daughter. I was quite troubled for a while as I did not understand what I could do with a woman who destined to be a savage. They brown skin show their soulless bodies. I feared to have their low-moral in my house.' Macy heard all the accusations without even blinking but her pride and heart were merged together in storm beyond understanding.

'But after a nice dinner, I can see that I was not entirely right. Macy Rose, the daughter of King Vikram, has demonstrated intelligence and awareness of the existence of moral.'

She still didn't say anything and the king continued, 'I have so decided that it would not be awful to have her in our house, and I have decided that she will stay here with status of a maid. She will be my oldest son's personal maid.' His smile remained but Mcy's expression turned to disbelief and confusion. The rest of crowd began to gossip loudly but their voices merge together into a one loud sound of buzzing. A princess was becoming a maid. A savage was getting a civilize statues. A woman was publically being disgraced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As stubborn as Macy was, she decided to remain silent. The rest of the company slowly began to turn their gazes away from her but Elijah was equally as surprised as Macy. He was not aware and tried to talk to his father. Whatever he had said was unknown, but his father refused his request with clap on the shoulder. Stella finally pulled Macy aside to the kitchen. Macy hurt ego showed on her face and Stella feared that she would do something stupid. 'This is outrages. He calls me a savage but behaved like one. What kind of kingdom is this?' Macy yelled in frustration.

'Madam, please. Keep quite.' Stella begged. Macy tried to control herself but instead tears began to cover her cheeks. 'A personal maid? What is that even supposed to mean?'

'It is not as you think, madam. Prince Elijah is a noble man. You are very lucky.'

'Keep your lies for yourself.'

'He saved you from the tree and he called the doctor.'

Macy observed Stella for a moment and her face seemed a bit softened but it was not enough. She was still hurt and angry as she whispered, 'what else can a son be but his father.' Stella didn't respond but failingly tried to comfort Macy.

The morning soon turned to evening, and Macy spent the whole day in her room. However, when the sun had set, a knocking on the door disturbed her. It was Stella, who came in with an embarrassed and afraid mine. 'Madam, the king is asking you to help Prince Elijah.' Macy looked away in disgust but after a few heavy breathings and Stella's repeating, she walked down. Elijah had just arrived. By the look of Macy, he turned toward Stella and ordered, 'I won't need any assistance.' He was about to walk toward his room, but the Michael's voice stopped him. 'You will be needing assistance, my son. Maid Rose will help you.' Elijah tried to protest earnestly but his father didn't bother to hear it. Angry, hurt and in vain, Macy walked with Elijah to his room.

'You can make my bath ready; and when you are done, take out my clean clothes from cupboard. With heavy and aggressive breathing, she obeyed. She went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. While she did so, Elijah began to undress himself from top to waist. Carefully, he looked at Macy in the mirror. Her long hair and dress was embraced her body while both exposing and hiding it. He didn't like to admit it but her savage behaviour and appearance appealed him. He feared that he would fall to temptation and therefore he tried to convince his father to give her to Kol, but his father would not agree. His gaze turned back to himself as she returned to the room. She glanced at him angrily but only for a brief moment. With a harsh tone she asked, 'what clothes should I take out. 'The white shirt and any trouser will do.' He replied in same manner. She obeyed.

In her anger and pride, Macy had failed to notice that Elijah had undressed himself and revealed half of his muscular body. She suddenly turned to look away with a colouring face. Elijah hadn't noticed and asked for the tower. She gave to him without looking, which caused their fingers to touch. Macy quickly pulled her hand back and raised her head a bit as arrogantly asked, 'Can I leave now, prince?'

Her behaviour waked an animal-like instinct in him. His eyes observed her entire body which was shaking because of humiliation and rage. Her colouring face managed to bring out her innocence. He felt a small urge to keep her in the room but with a nod he said, 'you may.' She rushed out of the room and back to her own. Once again her eyes looked toward the balcony as she thought about ending the misery but something held her back. Suicide was a cowardly way. She couldn't find it her heart to give this kind pleasure and satisfaction to the king. The humiliation had woken a thirst for revenge in her.

It wasn't long before she once again was summoned. It was a late hour, and she was ready to go to sleep. Once again Stella walked in with frightening look and said, 'Rose, the King is asking you to go the prince's room and ask if he needs anything.' Macy repeated her expression but eventually managed to do her task. Her anger had made her forget that she was wearing her white nightgown, and her hair was loose. With hasty and annoyed step she walked toward Elijah's room. She knocked three times.

With his permission she walked in and spoke without a break, 'you father has ordered me to ask if you need any assistance.'

Elijah was sitting in his chair by the balcony. Her behaviour insulted him but her garments distracting him. He observed before he rose from his chair and began to walk toward her. Everything in his hands was thrown on the bed. Macy's courage and anger turned to fear and a nervous swallow. He kept stepping closer and Macy decided to step back. These movements continued until Macy's way was blocked by the closed door. Elijah placed himself right in front of her with one arm leaned toward the door. The other hand moved to her face. Macy wanted to run away but her ways were completely blocked. Instead she was forced to remain in her spot with many emotions rising in her.

'I would like for you...' Elijah began to declare as his hand caressed her chin. But with a sudden movement he clutched her hair and finished his sentence, 'to learn some manners.' He let go of her and turned around, 'you should not come to you masters room in middle of the night with this kind of appearance.'

Macy suddenly realized her mistake and with an embarrassing but proud voice she apologized. Elijah asked her to leave and she obeyed with rush. However, before she could reach her room, a voice stopped her again. But when she turned around, it was the voice of the youngest brother and son. Kol Mikaelson was starring at her with a powerful smirk and clearly intoxicated by something. Reasons asked her to run away but her pride would let appear as a cowardly and weak woman. She stayed but she know it was wrong to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With a smirk and imbalanced stepped he walked toward her. He observed her; he enjoyed the sight of her. Her loose hair and her gown made him smile more. 'Where are you going?' He asked dreamingly.

'I was going to my room.'

He took another stepped closer and his gaze fell to her chest with clearly showed how heavily she was breathing. She took a step back as swallowed nervously. He walked closer and closer but when she finally decided to run, he grabbed her hand pushed her toward the wall while he pressed a hand toward her lips to stop the scream. Her big, brown eyes were screaming for her as they became watery and filled with fear. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her one hand with other, which decreased the power of her pushes. He moved his lips closer her neck as she tried to fight against, but her every attempt made Kol clutch her hand harder to inflect pain. Her eyes were begging but Kol didn't care much for it. He was not going to stop. It was never his intension to stop, so Macy thanked God heartily when Elijah's voice made him. Slowly, Kol stepped away from her and smirked, 'Brother, shouldn't you be sleeping?'

'I was about to ask you the same question.'

'I was just thinking about having a little snack before going to bed.'

'You should probably go to bed now.' Elijah smiled as if it was just a normal conversation. Kol smiled with and winked to Macy before he walked pass them both. 'Go to your room.' was Elijah's only comment. Macy watched him with a disbelieving gaze. However, he just walked away and left Macy in pain and wonder. The idea of suicide became more comforting for the alternative was more demeaning than anything else. To become a toy for some lustful man's pleasure was beyond her acceptance. But when she approached her room, she couldn't do anything but to fall upon her bed and ease her heart with tears and cries. And so she did until the wind, waves and sound of her own sobbing rocked her to sleep.

The morning was a curse, a burden upon her heart. It forced her to stay down and even when Stella came to room, she could not find the courage to rise and meet the faces of cruelty. She had no desire to wake up, and it evident to Stella that Macy already had her first encounter with the young Kol. She then gently stroked a hand through her hair as she said, 'fear not Rose, today you can leave these walls. You can come with me to the market. You will not have to face anyone.'

Lazily, her eyes turned toward Stella. She embraced and Stella took upon all her burdens as she kissed her and wiped away the tears. A small smile-like mine appeared on Macy's face, and she found the courage to freshen herself up. She tied her hair in a large knot and wore her dark garments to reflect her heart's position. A moment of hope and happiness occurred when Macy could walk out of the house without disturbance. However, she was unaware that the disturbance was outside. As they were walking toward their carriage, the figure of a strong man appeared. It was however none of the most feared. It was the Nicklaus who had just returned from haunting.

'Where are you going?' he asked them both but his gaze only pointed at Macy.

'To the marked, Prince Nicklaus.'

After a moment of observance, he spoke again, 'I will come with you.' Macy's horror and discomfort was nothing but evident. It could not be hidden. She thought about staying behind ut Stella's gaze forbad her. She feared the worst. Neither Elijah nor Kol had proven to be worth calling human, and Klaus has a smile and greedy blue eyes, which clearly showed his lustful nature. She could not escape. Forced in the same carriage, she felt his gaze observe her. It was the same lustful look as his younger. His manners were same as his older brother.

Fortunately, the market was not far, and once they had left the carriage Macy felt safe again. His gaze wasn't bothering her but suddenly she noticed the gaze of the other. Objectifying eyes reduced me to nothing but my colour. The colour, which for them, symbolized a immoral and shameless nature. Their own lust was projected on her, and she suddenly felt Klaus's eyes were the most noble. Although their greedy hands wished to touch her, they were not happy let her touch anything of value. Her skin was exotic but she was unfamiliar, unknown. She was uncivilized face speaking their tongue. Her touch was only meant to please the man's fantasy, not to touch the blessings.

However, every man tried to touch her as if she had nothing to say. Only when Nicklaus came closer did they move away. Alack, what irony it was! She was to remain her slave to save her honour. Nicklaus' smile reminded her of that. How cruel he seemed. How cold and inhuman he appeared. It was only when his smile faded that she dared to think that there was a piece of humanity in him. His gaze was not upon her but upon another woman. Her blond, long hair complemented her blue eyes and tall figure. Her manners were polite and she spoke elegantly. Only when she saw Klaus did she stop talking, and quickly turn away from his gaze. People called her Caroline, and it was clear that Klaus was in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It is said that humanity is momentary and in the eyes of Klaus it truly was. For when Macy looked at Klaus again, she only saw the son of King Michael. She stepped back as if he had appeared suddenly. His smile reappeared. 'How lucky you are to have me here. These men cannot be trusted.'

Macy did not reply. She looked down as she waited for some sort of storm, but Klaus merely said, 'I do not like that other tries to play with my brother's toys so I think that you should wait in the carriage.' Stubbornly, she stayed. Klaus took one step closer to her, 'go and wait in the carriage.' Macy watched his feet as they approached her. Finally, she decided to listen. Her pride was hurt but she appreciated the silence. The sound of the ocean rang in her ears and she managed to close her eyes with having any tears in them. It would be the first time since he father threw her away. However, the joy was relatively short. The prince and Stella returned, and soon they were on their way back to the prison.

'Why did she leave the castle?' was the first question when Macy and Stella walked toward the kitchen. Macy decided to not reply but her anger showed in her expressions. However, Elijah did not bother to think about it at all. 'It does not matter. I was with her.' Klaus smiled evilly as he knew that it would rather pain Kol than to please him. Their voices became lower and lower. Macy listened to them as long as she could, but when silence surrounded her, she looked at Stella and asked, 'Who is Caroline?'

The silence was impregnated with horror. Stella froze and breathed heavily. 'I am not aware of that name.'

'You are lying.'

'You are being very rude, Mad- ... Rose'

'Klaus is married but he loves Caroline, doesn't he?'

There was only silence. 'Why did he marry?'

The silence continued but Macy was in a stubborn mood. 'He was forced, wasn't he? He doesn't even love Katherine.'

'You are crossing your limits, Mada-... Rose.'

Macy knew it was true but there was a need in her. She wanted to know. She was hoping for something, but she did not really dare to. Macy was about to ask more but Stella interrupted her. 'You should be with Prince Elijah. He might need something.' Macy breathed heavily because she knew that it was a warning. Stella was reminding Macy about her power. But as intractable as Macy was, she merely walked out with a pride that clearly signalled that she was not about to break yet.

She returned to the great hall where the two youngest princes were fighting brotherly with swords. Her presence distracted them as Kol observed as she walked by and Klaus smiled as he said, 'never take your eyes away from a battle', and then he tackled him. Macy tried ignored them but as she walked up the stairs her eyes met Kol's, who devilishly smiled to her from the floor.

She knocked on Elijah's door. A voice allowed her to enter. Elijah observed Macy from the mirror as she walked in. 'Do you need anything, Prince?' She asked calmly. Elijah barely looked at her then. He spruce up his clothing and replied, 'I will call when you are needed.' She nodded and was about to leave when Elijah stopped her, 'Princess Katherine will be arriving soon. Do yourself a favour and stay away from her.' There was a moment of silence, 'why is that?'

'Do not question me, just listen.'

'She is not very liked in this household, is she?'

'I beg your pardon.'

'I don't even think that her own husband enjoys her company.'

Elijah turned around calmly and angrily. 'You should not talk that way about someone who is above you.' Macy observed him but her bravery had not reached its max yet. Despite Elijah's approaching step, she continued, 'I do not fear anyone.'

'That is not what I recall.'

'I was not afraid of your brother. I just don't trust him.'

'You should not trust me either.'

'I do not trust you.'

Elijah's anger showed in his calm expression and Macy began to step back knowing that the scene from previous day was about to replay. Once again the door stopped her way. Once again Elijah stood right in front of her. Once again Macy breathed heavily as Elijah stared at her with fury eyes. 'The only reason you have been able to live luxuries is because I am allowing. Don't defy me. Don't defy this family. Don't tempt me to do something you will not be able to live with.'

Elijah marked his words by staring deeply into her eyes for a moment but then stepped back as Macy was able to breathe again. However, she was not cured for her pride and stubbornness, 'How can a man be honourable and loving toward his own family and forget the honour of everybody else?' She said and swallowed. Elijah stopped and turned around again. He stared at her for a long time but she did know whether it was hate or humiliation. She glued to the door and did not dare to walk away but Elijah did dare to approach her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the balcony. She tried to fight against him but he was too strong. He pushed her toward the railing so she was almost about to fall out but at the same time her held her hand so tightly that it hurt. 'If you fall from her, there is not guarantee that you will die but I promise you that you would rather be died. You body will be shattered and you will never be able to open your mouth again.' Suddenly he turned her around and grabbed both her hands pulled her closer to himself as he said, 'or I can shatter your mind by everyday remind you that you are nothing but a toy for my physical pleasure.' His voice was deeper than usual; his eyes more intense. But in that moment there was a small second. While Macy looked at Elijah with fear of losing her honour, he observed her eyes and lips. His harsh gaze faded into a small moments pleasure of holding Macy in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elijah did not loosen his grip or showed any sign of wanting to let her go. He stared into her eyes intensely and his grip became tighter. Macy's eyes on the other hand became watery, and she struggled to release herself. However, Elijah stepped closer to her until they bodies almost collided. Macy could not move as the railing pushed her toward Elijah, and Elijah's hand pulled her closer to him. She could not struggle anymore because the grip was too tight and whenever she tried to fight against it, she inflicted pain on herself. Whisperingly, she begged, 'please let me go.'

Either Elijah did not listen or he was no interested in listening because he moved his free hand to her face caressed her lips. Macy begged again while one tears escaped from her but Elijah kept her in his arms and leaned forward but Macy turned her face away from him. However, he clutched her hair and forced her to look at him. Slowly and gently, he moved closer. Despite his forceful hands his lips were gently on her skin. For a while, he merely stared and caressed her lips while Macy constantly begged him to stop. He was not listening then. He moved lips toward her skin and began to caress it. He moved from her neck toward lips. To begin he was just gently touching her lips but then the lust took over, and he pressed his lips against hers.

Macy tried to fight against him but was not strong enough to do anything. She tried to push him away but it made no difference. Forcefully and gently he pushed his body closer to hers and pulled her closer to him. His lips remain on hers for a long while, and eventually he pulled herself back exposing Macy's teary face. He still tried to push him away but failed again and again. However, Elijah merely wiped her tears away as he continued to stare at her. His hands were so soft on her skin that she actually managed to stop crying and merely gaze at him. Whether it was Macy's gaze or Elijah's own nature is unknown, after a moment Elijah suddenly pulled himself back and pushed Macy toward the door as he said, 'Don't defy me again.'

Macy glanced back to briefly look at him. He only turned around to look at the horizon. The tears returned, and she managed to rush out of the room. Unaware, careless and completely lost in her grief she directed toward her room. She did not see anything around her. Kol presence vanished. Klaus's expression did not matter. She locked herself in the room and fell down on her knees as she cried and cried.

She was allowed to stay in there for a long time. However, eventually a knocking disturbed her. She looked at the door as if she could see through it. The small and kind of voice of Stella appeared, 'Mad... Rose, open the door.' There was a long a break but Macy managed to force herself to open the door. She stared at Stella with accusing eyes and asked with a poisoned tone, 'are you here admire your doings?'

Stella astonished by this tone and hostility answered, 'I am not sure...'

'Do not try to fool me. You knew this would happen.'

'I do not...'

'Why are you here?' Macy interrupted

'I wanted to see if...'

'If I was dead?'

Stella stared at the painful expression on Macy's face, and with a sigh she replied, 'You have to understand, Rose. You have to understand that there are only two ways, and if you do not chose the one, you have chosen the other.'

'So you were just trying to show me that.' She spat

'I never thought you would dare to speak like that to the oldest prince.'

Macy turned around in anger and walked in, 'I always say what is on my heart.'

'It is a bad habit in this land, Rose.' Stella explained as she walked in and closed the door. 'Sit' she kindly requested. Macy did not listened, but Stella was not offended. She merely stepped closer to her and stroke a hand through her long and untidy hair.

'You are truly beautiful, and that is your curse. Your beauty has become your destiny, and as a princess you would not have to worry about that, but here, you are no longer a princess, Rose. You are the object of all that is to become. You are the centre of everyone's eyes.'

'So what do you want me to do?'

'Accept it and survive.'

'I don't want to survive, Stella. I want to live. I want to breathe in the air of freedom.'

'Those choices have been taken from you.'

'By who?'

'Cowards' she whispered, 'All those men that are not ready to fight for life, All those cowards that merely want to live to see the next day.'

'Then I will fight! I will fight until I will gain the freedom I deserve or die trying.'

'What use will it be?'

'I will rather live one day as a fighter than thousands of days as a coward.'

'You can't. They have taken everything. They have taken our soul. There is nothing we can do. The price is beyond life and death.'

'Then I will pay. I will go through the sea of death but I will not fall in to despair for cowards.'

'You pain will not go away. It will not ease you mind. You need to understand that everything is already lost.'

'As long as we live and as long we breathe, we can fight!'

'I had a daughter like you once. She was seven and spoke proudly about becoming the new leader of our people.' She smiled and a tear fell from her cheek. Suddenly the smile vanished and there was only pain left, 'they killed her. The king killed her.'

There were no words to be said, nothing to ease her pain. There was only silence between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'They will never kill you, Rose.' She continued in a whispering tone as her tears choke her voice. 'They will let you live to see what is worse than death.' Macy stared into those deep blue eyes. 'How can you work among these murders?' She asked.

'I am already dead. Who else could do it?'

Stella wiped her tear away and gazed at Macy again, 'everything is lost, and if it is not, then it will be. You can choose to die or you can choose to survive, but never try to find the third space, the principle because it does not exist.'

'I can't give up without trying.'

'Your own father sold you to these men. What is worth fighting for, Rose?'

Macy fell in to silence as tear escaped her eyes and united with Stella in her thoughts. 'There is nothing left. You can die or you can survive, you can't live. Not here, not anymore.'

'They are only men. They can be fought against.' Macy said but her broken spirit was found in her voice.

'They are men that have found the passage to chaos. They walking paths that we didn't even know existed. We can't find them so how will we fight them?'

'What am I suppose to do?'

'Choose your path and remain on it. If you choose to survive, then you must pay the price. You are no longer a princess, you are their property. You can find some moments where you will live but only for a moment. Everything is lost.'

Stella stared at her only discipline with watery eyes and repeated, 'you must choose your path.' She turned around and walked out of the door, leaving behind a girl forced to face her reality, forced to face her new life. She was not ready to die. She knew that but was she ready for a life she knew as worse than death. Was she ready to live for only moments of joy? or more importantly was she ready to miss those moments. She stared toward the window again, knowing that it would be the last time. Another tear escaped her eyes as she remembered her last encounter with her father

_'You are my most precious property.' Her father said proudly as if it was a compliment. 'Is that all I am? A property? Am I not a human?' Macy asked in a tone of disbelief and hurt. 'Of course, you are a woman.' Her father said as if it answered the question. _

_'They are asking for property, father. Not for my life.' _

_Her father turned around, 'I cannot give them anything else. It is not mine to give. It belongs to the kingdom. We are already poorer than we should be, how can I give them the last of us?' _

_'But you can give them my life! That is not you to give!'_

_'You are my daughter, and you will obey!'_

_'I will never obey the killer of my mother! Why do you not just admit the truth? You want me dead like you killed my mother.'_

_'I saved her from a destiny worse than death!'_

_'You killed her with your proud! It was never about her but it was about you! You would never be with a woman that been seen by any other man! So you would rather let her die by the disease than to let a man save her life! You never loved her, you wanted her dead so you could marry that whore!' _

_With a great furry he turned around and slapped her with a great force. She fell down and looked op with watery eyes, 'that woman is your mother. Respect her!' _

_'She is nothing but toy for sickness.' Macy replied._

_'You will go to the kingdom. You go there, and then when you are alone, you will kill yourself before they make you to something a princess should not be.' The king was whispering but he was angry and determined. Macy stared at him with disbelief, 'you are sending me to a place worse than dead and still demanding me to die for you.' _

_'Yes, you will not become the object of their pleasure.'_

_'I guess it will impossible as I am already the object of your sickness.'_

Macy returned from memories stared at the sea as she whispered, 'they are strangers, and yet their punishments are kisses while you punished me with dead.' She cried but continued despite her chose voice, 'I will not die for you. You threw away my life but I will never throw away my death. I choose to survive to the day where I can choose to die for someone.' The tears fell down slowly from her eyes but landed in the mighty and hungry sea. There was nothing else to gain from here then.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elijah had not spent much time with Macy despite the fact that she was his personal maid, but in their short moments together, he had learned on thing about her; she was a woman of honour. And so when Macy came down the stairs and walked directly toward the kitchen without watery or fearful eyes, Elijah was surprised. He had expected more resistance but instead it appeared to be as if nothing had happened at all. It bothered him but Macy was calm, unaffected like a corpse. She did not even speak to Stella. She just baked bread, wash the dishes and clean the castle. Not one word escaped her lips. Stella was indeed bothered as well. To begin with she tried to talk kindly but then her ton became harsher and louder. She was scolding her all the time. Stella's voice became so loud that in the end Kol walked into the kitchen and asked what the noise was for. Stella fell silent immediately.

She moved away from the Macy. Kol walked to closer her and placed himself beside her, expecting some sort of negative reaction but Macy merely looked at him and asked, 'Can I help with anything, Prince Kol?' He was as surprised as everyone else, but he was not sure whether it annoyed him or satisfied him. He merely smiled and leaned forward as he said, 'not yet, but very soon, darling.' He then walked out and Macy continued to work. The silence was not a sigh of weakness or strength. It was just silence, which was only broken when the main doors were opened and a voice announced, 'Princess Katherine'.

All the maids including Macy walked toward the hall to welcome her, but as they walked in the king and the queen walked down to greet. The king more happy than others. Prince Klaus barely looked at her when greet, and this automatically cause Prince Elijah to look toward Macy, who did not bother to look at him. However, when Katherine greeted Elijah, something awoke in Macy. It was a curiosity and a suspicion. There was something between them, and it was quite clear for those who did not choose to avoid it. Prince Klaus and Princess Katherine were almost ordered to go to their room. They obeyed, Klaus more irritated than Katherine.

Everybody returned their own tasks but Prince Elijah toward the maids but dismissed every except Macy. When he stood in front of her, he merely stared at her for a long time without getting any reaction of Macy. He stared at the hand which he had grabbed harshly. There were weak marks on her arm. 'You have not taken care of your wounds.' Macy did not reply. There was no point in stating the obvious.

'I am feeling hungry. Bring me something to eat.'

Macy nodded and did as told. Stella expected to finally see some emotion on her face but there was truly nothing to be found. At that moment she worked as if she had never been a princess.

As she walked up the stairs and reached the door, she stopped. There were voices from the room and the door open. She decided to wait and tried to ignore the conversation but it was too difficult. 'You know that I am not happy with him.' The female voice spoke. Macy was sure that it was Katherine, and Elijah remained silenced. 'You can at least be my friend.' She tried again.

'I can't change the past. I thought that...' but the silence cut her off. She stayed in the room for a while but left without even noticing Macy's presence. After a long breath, Macy walked in. Elijah turned around and expected to be questioned, but Macy merely put the plate on the table and took a step back as she waited for further orders. Elijah observed her. 'What did you hear?'

'From the point where Princess Katherine said that she was not happy.'

He walked closer to Macy. She neither showed fear nor pain. She stood still and waited for orders. Calmly, he took her injured hand rolled up her sleeve. He held her hand gently and asked, 'does it hurt?'

'I don't think so.'

'What kind of answer is that?'

'The only one that I can give'

'You have learned your lesson.'

'I would say so.'

Gently he pulled the hands closer to his lips to kiss it. 'I was in a bad mood. I should not have been so harsh.' Macy said nothing. He observed her as he let go of her hand. 'What lesson did you learn?' he asked mildly as he moved one hand to her chin. He stepped closer and their lips were almost meeting. He repeated the question. She looked him in the eyes and replied, 'that your kingdom is stronger than the one I lived in.' His movements stopped. He stared into her eyes. 'Have you learned not to defy us?'

'I have learned that if I do, there will be consequences.'

'I do not like your answers.'

'I don't have any others.'

The anger returned and he grabbed her again to press harder on the wounded places. 'I don't need a corpse around me. I want you to understand your limits and duties like Stella.'

'What point is there in being here when even she is not spared?' Macy said in pain but still camly.

'What are you talking about?'

'Her seven-year-old daughter was killed.' Macy reminded, or at least she thought she did, because as the words came out and flew in the air, Elijah's grip loosened. He narrowed his eyes and stared with disbelief, 'Layla is dead?' Suddenly, Macy realized that Elijah was not aware or happy about that. She saw the pain in his eyes and sorrow as he stepped back. 'Who told you that?'

'Stella' was the careful answer.

Looked away in confusion and despair and then rushed out of the room, leaving behind Macy without orders.


End file.
